


Little Red Werewolf

by Maximillian



Series: Stories That I Started and May or May Not Finish [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Good Tom Riddle, He Tries Not To, Hurt Remus Lupin, Hurt Tom Riddle, Hurt/Comfort, Not at first though, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus Swears A Lot, Time Travel, Tom Riddle Needs A Hug, Tom and Remus are Good Friends, Tom is a big fucking nerd, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Prejudice, Young Remus Lupin, Young Tom Riddle, and a sweetheart, but he fails everytime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximillian/pseuds/Maximillian
Summary: Remus Lupin gets sent back to Grindewald's time, where Werewolves are killed on sight and Voldemort is an angsty teenager with issues, of the Daddy kind, and Mommy too if Remus thinks on it a little bit. Not the point though, the point is he's going to kill Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail. Unless the government, or anybody really, kills him first.





	1. Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail are Dead when Moony Sees Them

 

     Remus cursed when his body slammed heavily onto the forest floor, he was going to kill them. He was going to cut Padfoot's hair, permanently smudge Prong's glasses, and curse Wormtail so that every time he eats a pumpkin pasty it'll taste like toothpaste. He grumbled as he got up, they should've listened to him, he told them  _very specifically_ that that fucking spell would be fucking useless. And look where that got him, transported to the fucking Forbidden Fores-

     He paused, taking in the trees around him, the bushes, the ground. Something was off, extremely off, he couldn't place it, but it was just barely on the tip of his tongue. Something obvious was missing, really obvious, he took a deep breath through his nose and that's what he realized.

     There was no tangy sent, no smell of oranges, or of crisp apples, no cinnamon.

     This wasn't the Forbidden Forest.

     "Fuck." Remus said, "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

     He could feel his panic start to rise, and he took deeper breaths through his mouth. Moony was pacing in his mind, agitated and scared, he was starting to give Remus a headache. He quietly begged Moony to chill out, they were fine, they were going to be fine, they just had to find out where they are. Simple and easy, just like baiting Prongs.

     A couple of minutes passed, and he felt Moony calm down enough to just sulk worriedly in the corner of his mind.

     "Alright, alright," He took another deep breath, "First step, find civilization. Pretty easy, just track the disgusting smell of humans destroying the Earth. Simple." Remus laughed, closing his eyes he took a deeper breath and-

     "Aww, fucking hell that is nasty." He gagged, it was the combination of rotten pumpkins and oil. "Right, okay." Remus patted himself down, he was in his kakis and a dark red jumper, he breathed a sigh of relief when he found his wand in his boot. A bit of a horrible spot to put his wand, but he doesn't really care.

     "Okay, Moony, lets find out where we are shall we?" He murmured, walking in the direction of the nauseating smell.


	2. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s cursing in this book, so just a warning, and also because Remus is just the type of person to curse in any setting.

     

     When he finally reached to the nasty ass civilization, it was dark. Which sucks and doesn’t at the same time, cause he'll run into creepy people, but nothing could actually hurt him, because yknow, werewolf.

     Remus heard Moony huff smugly, and he rolled his eyes.

     The so-said civilization was an alley similar to Diagon, but instead of cobblestone and decent buildings it was dirt and crappy buildings. Most of them, he noticed, were bordered up, CLOSE signs were smacked on the windows of about every other building he walked by. 

     He wondered what happened to have a lot of things shut down, maybe it was a poor town, or a shitty government? Remus mused about different reasons when he noticed a boy was waving newspapers and shouting, he paused when his sharp eyes caught the front page. 

     The pictures were moving, which was good, it means he wasn’t in the Muggle World. He quickly dug into his emergency pouch and drew out a couple of sickles. He tossed them to the boy and grabbed the paper.

 

  **WEREWOLF CAUGHT AT MINISTRY!**

**Execution scheduled on October 28, 1941.**

**(Learn more on page 4)**

 

Fucking hell. 


End file.
